


Hiding the Consequences

by readinggirl1989



Series: Infectious [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Infectious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Haven does not belong to me, etc...

Audrey stared down at the pregnancy test. She had been sure it would turn out to be a false alarm, that she had just been imaging the symptoms or that stress was the reason she hadn't had her period for the past few months. When was the last time, she wondered. Back before Duke...Duke, of course. They weren't in their right minds at the time. Who would think of condoms when they'd been drugged by a trouble? No one, that's who. “Well Duke, you're going to be a dad. Again.” Audrey announced to the bathroom walls, accepting her new reality.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Audrey wondered what she was going to do. Moments passed before a wave of nausea engulfed her and she rushed to the toilet. She had barely lifted the lid before her breakfast made a reappearance.

*** 

Audrey looked down at her decaff coffee and sighed. What was the point of decaff? It tasted like motor oil and lacked the life-giving caffeine she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she guzzled it down knowing that Nathan would notice if she quit drinking coffee altogether.

Got to think of the peanut, she reminded herself as she rubbed her stomach. Duke needs to hurry up and get back here, we really need to talk before I’m forced to tell Nathan. With the peanut, my job...

“C'mon Parker. We got trouble.” Nathan called out to Audrey as he hung up the phone. Grabbing his keys, they walked out the door. “What's wrong?” Audrey asked as she climbed into the truck. “Crocker.” Nathan replied tersely.

*** 

“Oh thank god.” Duke shouted as he caught sight of Nathan and Audrey, “Will you get these maniacs off my boat?”

Audrey looked the 'maniacs' over; two guys, mid-twenties, pale skin, dark hair, similar features and suits. “Alright boys. What's the problem here?”

The taller one stepped forward, showing his badge, “FBI ma'am. We just have a few questions for Mr. Crocker.”

“Really? Mr... Neil Young. And I suppose your brother over here is Paul McCartney. How about you tell me what you're doing in Haven and I won't arrest you for impersonating an officer.” Audrey offered, recognizing the guy's alias.

“How'd you know we were brothers?” the tall one asked. “Really Sam? That's what you open with?” the shorter brother quipped.

Duke circled around behind Audrey, “So, wait, they're not cops? Crazier than I thought. They were asking if I’d noticed anything supernatural while I was transporting a package.” Risking a quick glance at Audrey and Nathan, he noted the displeasure on their faces, “This is from before I met you. Promise.”

Nathan spoke up for the first time since they arrived, “Well?” he asked, giving the brothers his blank stare.

“I'm Dean. This is my brother Sammy.” he started with a charming grin. “Sam. Never Sammy.” Sam interjected. “We were just asking Mr. Crocker about an item we believe was in his possession. It's dangerous and we're trying to track it down.” Dean continued, ignoring the interruption.

“What are you planing to do once you find this dangerous item?” Nathan asked, “Sell it?”

“No. We're going to destroy it. I don't care how expensive it is. Our business is saving people.” Dean explained, coming close and staring into Audrey's eyes.

“Hey! Back off buster.” Duke said, objecting to the man's obvious interest in Audrey. “Duke.” she cautioned, catching his arm, “I believe them. Just tell them who you gave whatever it is so they can leave. Tonight.” directing the last bit at Sam, who seemed the more reasonable of the two just now. Especially as he nodded in agreement while Dean had adopted a slight pout at her demand. “D.C. Senator Albright. And don't tell anyone o sent you. I would prefer to remain living. Are we clear?” Duke gave in, wanting them gone.

“Crystal.” Sam answered, “Thank you.” Dean gave Audrey one last look, “You sure I can't buy you a drink?”

“Even if I wanted to, which I don't, there's nowhere fro you to buy me a drink. The bar hasn't been rebuilt since it was demolished and Duke isn't going to let you into his restaurant after this.” Audrey explained, laughing outright at the shock on Dean's face.

“What kind of town doesn't have a bar?” everyone heard him asking Sam as they got into their car and drove away.

Turning to face Duke, Audrey asked, “When'd you get back in town? I left messages, telling you to call me as soon as you got back. We need to talk.”

Nathan backed away, “I'm heading back to the station Parker. Call if you need a lift.”

“I'd been back for about 10 minutes when those guys boarded. I haven't had time to check my messages.” Duke answered, ignoring Nathan's retreat, “What's up?”

Audrey smiled at him, putting on a brave face, “Congratulations. You're going to be a dad. In about 6 to 7 months, I’m not actually sure on the when. I wanted to tell you before I went to the doctor. Small town.”

“Is this a joke?” Duke asked semi-hopefully. At Audrey's shake of her head, Duke felt all the oxygen escape and he fell back in a faint.

Audrey tried a few gentle taps to Duke's cheek but when that didn't work she slapped him as hard as she could. The force of the motion woke him but unfortunately it also upset her stomach. Leaving him laying on the deck, Audrey raced to the head.

*** 

After Audrey was feeling better, they sat on Duke's bed, top talk more comfortably. Duke wanted to know what Audrey planned to do about her pregnancy. Audrey wanted explained that she was keeping the peanut, that she had planed to go on desk duty a week ago but that, feeling that Duke had the right to be the first to know, she had waited for him. Duke, glad that she was going to be more careful, took her in his arms and laid them down. Cradled together, they fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be another day...


End file.
